


[art] a little help

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femdom, Femsub, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: "Now. Tell me what else you want."





	[art] a little help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).

> A combination of the glorious prompts 'Sometimes when Kara is tired of being Supergirl and just wants to be Kara, she goes to Diana to help her' and 'There's just something about being wrapped up in Diana's lasso'. ♥.


End file.
